


Imperial Battle of Love and Desire

by DeepInLOve_MARS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Chinese Culture, Comfort/Angst, Drinking, F/M, Forbidden Love, Kingdom manga AU, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Time Travel, Violence, Warring state period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInLOve_MARS/pseuds/DeepInLOve_MARS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his last day of student exchange, he was knocked unconscious in a temple when he was hiding from Jean and woke up only to find himself back in the past of the timeline. Heck he definitely did not remember signing up for this especially when he stumbled into an era of war and politics known as  'The Warring States Period'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this strange dream and somehow it had inspire me to write this. I have did tons of research and history investigation. I have even bought a few series of Qin rising in power and had watched them, damn it was amazing! The techniques and military science used during that period was absolutely mind blowing. Now I know why the Warring States Period had inspired so many people. Included many others like Three Kingdoms and Wu Zetian. I totally recommend it to anyone who's looking for great stories and I can ensure you it's definitely one of a kind. 
> 
> Plus I am also reading up lots of history manga and wow. Mind I say shipping Eren and Levi into this period is going to be mind blowing! Yaaaaaaaay <3

 

_341BC - Songshan Mountain_

 

_ _

 

The day started off with a bright beautiful morning where the yellow sun was rising and filled the sky with mighty colours of red, pink and blue.

It was a beautiful day indeed. He was welcome by birds chirping cheerfully with a brush of freshness of raw nature, some few thousand feet beneath stretches wide dense patches of lofty forest and the great named river wound its silvery way. It was such a sight to rise at in the morning.

As usual, Levi would arise early to put on his white-green loose Hanfu garment with a few jade decorations hung from the sash and take hold of his infamous sword on his left. 

It was peaceful until the knocking came. Levi sighed. He knew it was too good to be true.

“General Rivaille, the preparations have been prepared for you.” his servant said bowing at the entrance.

“I will be there shortly.” He answered. Only to have his door closed once more.

He wished he could escape from such boring responsibility and hell was he sent to a shaolin temple to inspect the upcoming kung fu competition that held every four years. Surely this does not require his presence on such a show. They can just shove him the best swordsman they thought they have and he would have test that out in battlefield.

The ultimate way to test one’s leadership and sword skill is by putting these men in the war. Not wasting time showing off.

However his superior wouldn’t allow him to do so. Commander Erwin had politely made his way to tell him that his technique of shoving these new babes to war wasn’t such a good idea, after all their emperor had suggested competitions to find talent. Well that means more excitement and feast coming right up his ass.

Levi could have protested actually since majority who was shoved to him and out to the battlefield only to return as young heroes and greater swordsman than their village people give credit for. But he would keep his mouth shut for now until when they started requesting for Levi’s assistance, he would know where to shove the bamboo scrolls at.

Smoothly, Levi pushed his long and loose sleeves away and flicked at the hem of his skirt to one side, revealing a similar green pants before he placed one leg on the window sill and jumped out.

There’s no way he’s going to entertain those fat and greedy officers who had just arrived. His followers would have to do without him for now.

On his way to observe the Shaolin Temple of Songshan Mountain, he had to admit, the place was big and stunning. A well-developed school for martial arts with a long history of lost techniques and martial attacks.

Levi gave a nod of respect as he passed the monks who gestured the politeness and make their way from the temples to another location. Levi kept walking. Admiring the view and enjoying the peace. It wasn't always a high position military man like him could get a day off, not especially when they had succeeded in conquering Han. Levi couldn't agree more that they were the weakest of all state since all they did was sent diplomats to surrender the kingdom without a fight. And now they are all awaiting news from others station in order to proceed their missions.

Lost in his thought about the battles and plans, Levi found himself wandered into a temple of great statues and prayer. He admired the detailed handicraft and its refined storytelling of their ancestor and such in silence and respect.

Just then, he heard rustling and then a voice, that couldn't have mistaken it for a young lad.

“Oww! What the hell?”

Levi quieted. He moved gracefully into the shadow as he eyed himself for attacks. His grip tightened on his sword. Ready for defence if there’s any attempt for assassination. He hid himself well in the shadows, watching the person behind the big Buddha statue walking right out from his hiding and did that threw him off guard.

It was a young man dressed in weird tight clan. Short messy brunette with the brightest eyes Levi had ever laid eyes on. The kid looked harmless but it’s also best to be safe on guard so Levi decided that he would observe the brat a little longer.

Slowly the kid walked forward and placed a filthy hand onto the statue’s knee for support and used his right to rubbed at the back of his head. He looked around. Obviously confused.

Levi’s eye narrowed further. He studied the boy’s clothing and tried his best to remember the state of which that style belonged to and he was getting no such knowledge of where this boy could possibly come from. It had looked so tight that it seemed almost uncomfortable. Obviously the kid does not belong to any of their neighbouring country. And in fact did it pig Levi’s curiosity about the boy’s originality.  

The boy looked around once more and dusted his skinny jeans off. The last he remembered playing hiding from Jean after he punched that boy in the face and then suddenly something hit him hard and he blanked out. Clearly that didn’t explain why he had blacked out when he tried to look for evidence of the thing that hit his head. There wasn’t anything but dust and dirt on the ground. The temple looked off however and where were the people? The tourists? His teacher? Surely it wouldn’t have emptied that fast in an early afternoon (by his watch) and why wasn’t there no one looking for him?

He rustled his hair from the dust that had probably caught and found his way out from the temple. Attempting to look for his classmates and did that take his breath away. The view from his spot clearly allowed him to roam through the wide horizon and the view was breath-taking. He knew it was beautiful but the air and forest before wasn’t that clear and crisp as they were now. Not to mention there wasn’t that much green as he remembered. There were paint factory and small housing areas just a few miles away when he last saw it …. Or did he just imagine it all?

Now where did everyone go and why does the side of his neck felt so cold?

He turned his head and was met with a sharp razor looking kind of sword resting just against his neck.

He let out a high cry and tried to get away from the dangerous looking sword that might or might not be trying to cut his head off.

“Don’t move.” The voice told him and he gulped.

The voice was firm and strong and he somewhat got the feeling that the sword wielder behind was not someone to be messing with.

“L-look, I don’t have any money with me and-”

“Who are you?”

“Huh? … E-eren?”

The blade sunk closer. “Are you questioning me?”

“No! No! I –I mean I am officially a broke student! A-and the only thing I have now is my phone and it’s in my right pocket so just take it if you want it!” Well did he sounded pathetic? No way in hell is he going to die for some robbing attempt though.

“I don’t want your shits. Tell me who are you? Who sent you here?!” The voice growled.

“No one send me! For God sake, I am a proud and legal citizen of the UK! And I am not lying! My name is Eren and I am a student exchange from Sheffield High School! You can see my passport!”

“Whose student are you? Where is this saffy.”

“… I doubt you even know who Miss Helen Goodman is. She’s our homeroom teacher and it is called Sheffield, not Shaffy and it’s in UK. “

“Where is this UK.”

“Are you kidding me? Are you testing me geography right now? Because you will be really disappointed to know that I pass the damn test last week.”

“Answer me!” The voice barked as the blade sunk even closer and Eren paled at the feeling that his skin might have been cut now. He could feel a drip of cool liquid down his neck

“Fuck! It’s the fucking United Kingdom! Don’t you see newspaper or something?! And don’t ask me if it’s south or north or west because I really don’t know! Check your map!”

Levi frowned at that. The kid didn’t seem to be lying and there’s no way Levi had heard of such kingdom or the bordering country of that name.

“Turn around.”

Eren gulped once more when he felt the blade moved a little away from his tender neck. Slowly he turned his body. Trying not to get himself cut. 

There was a moment of silence when Eren saw his attacker and damn, did that surprised him. It wasn’t anything he imagined it to be. He thought of a buffy muscle rough looking guy in beggar clothes trying to rob him dry but he didn’t expect a well-dressed man in … What. The. Hell is he wearing? 

“Err… are you in a play or something?”

“What?”

“Why are you dressed like that?” Eren questioned again, looking up and down at the man in front of him.

“It’s how people dress kid. I should be asking you that.”

“… dude it’s the 21st century. People don’t dress like that nor do Chinese people in your country dress like that.”

The older man narrowed his eyes at the rude formalities.

However Eren didn’t noticed the man and his scowl because the last time he checked, everyone and by everyone he literally meant everybody on the planet doesn’t dress like that. Only the actors or actresses in movies dressed in such a way. He doesn’t even remembered reading the Chinese brochure reminding about any festival in China during this time of the year!

Heck, he may be half German half Latin American however his father had made sure his children learn Chinese and German as an additional language from the private tutors he hired. And was he glad his father made him do so because going on a tour internationally made his life so much easier.

“Brat, I have no idea what the hell you are spouting and if you tried anything funny…” Well the threat was left hanging but the man didn’t really have to growl to finish his sentence because by pressing the blade against his neck, Eren completely gets the message so he swallowed and quickly nodded.

“I will have your head hanging by that rooftop.”

“I am not doing anything funny!”

Levi wasn’t at all content with the reply nor with the information he gathered but the fidgeting kid really does look clueless as fuck and looked like he was about to pee his pants.

Surely that was a sign that tells Levi that this kid was not an assassin.

Slowly Levi removed the sword away from his neck and he watched the kid visibly sagged in relieved and winced at the slight cut on his neck.

Small wound. He can leave it to the boy to clean his cut. 

“Hrm…. Are you a monk here?”

“Do I look like a fucking monk here?”

“I… don’t think so…”

“What are you doing here?”

“Huh?”

Levi glared. “I don’t like repeating myself.”

“Oh! Hrm… sight-viewing?” And then he saw the man’s brows furrowed, “I mean! Visiting the …temple?”

Levi sighed and put his sword away. He looked back at the kid, was he really that clueless or was he just putting on a show… because that face was really convincing.

“Look kid, do you even know where you are right now?”

“I am following a tour…and I don’t think I read the words on the entrance before entering so yea…” Eren chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “But I am guessing I am at a temple…?”

“Where is your master? I am wondering how you even get in. You are in the Shaolin Temple of Songshan Mountain.”

“Shaolin Temple! Really? But I don’t even see any shaolin master around.”

“That’s because you are hiding behind that statue. I doubt you can even see a show from there.”

Eren chuckled embarrassingly.

“So Shaolin Temple huh. That’s nice. Well, it has been nice… hrm, interesting way of meeting you… I guess I should be going now…”

Levi brows furrowed and grabbed the boy before the kid ran to hell knows where or otherwise hiding up a motive behind his sleeves.

“I will take you.”

Eren’s eyes widened.

Oh no.

No way in hell was he going to be escort out with a funny mascot as if he was a lost child. Not to mention, this mad man was trying to slice him up not too long ago. 

“No! There’s no need -”

Levi glared.

Aaaaaand Eren decided it was best to keep his big fat mouth shut.

They walked across the temples and wood stone houses Eren wasn’t familiar and many monks threw a curious glance in his way when he walked past them. The looks were funny enough and Eren wondered if he still had that BBQ sauce on his face. He thought he had swipe it all off. The stares were too uncomfortable for his taste. Well, in fact everyone does look funny according to Eren and there wasn’t any usual signs or tourist markets anywhere as he walked. In fact there was barely anyone around the area. Now something doesn’t feeling right.

Unknowingly the older man watched the kid at the corner of his eye observing at the expression changes was all Levi has to know he wasn’t being played.

Just like an open book Levi thought.

Just then, something caught Eren’s eye from the other side of the bridge and he was throwing curious glances as he walked. There were weird looking boxing stage being set up with rows of elegant ebonized wooden chairs being carried to the front of the stage.

“What’s going on?” Eren asked.

Levi glanced at the boy before he turned his head towards the fighting stage.

“An upcoming kung fu competition.”

“Wow! Kung Fu competition? Do you mean they are fighting with swords?”

“…”

“So when is this Kung Fu competition taking place?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Cool… so who against who?”

“There will be many people competing against one another and I haven’t have time to see the scrolls yet.”

“Wait, scrolls? Why use scrolls? Are you filming a movie or something?”

Levi just gave him a funny look before tugging the kid forward and towards the wide garden patio where many strange looking men dressed in ancient garments fluttering their fans and acting like complete noble poets screening for a scene. Eren looked around. Where is the camera? The crew? He had seen plenty of behind the scenes and this right now just scream OFF to him.

“Ah, General Rivaille what brings you here to the pavilion? Joining us old man for a drink before the show? ” 

The man whose cheeks look so pink came to greet the grumpy man.

Levi scoffed. “Surely it’s not drinking you are doing Hannes. Going around placing bets.”

The old man wrinkled his nose and chuckled. “You know me well, general. Now who is this youn-interesting… young man here…” The man asked, staring at Eren up and down, studying him.

Levi let go off his grip and gave Eren a slight push to stand forward.

“I was about to ask whose disciple is this.”

The old man stared and frowned before nodding towards Levi and walking off towards the group of men. Hannes spoke to a few and many turned to look or to stare at Eren as if he was an interesting object to be securitized and said.

The whisper grew louder and Eren was sure he was bleat red by now. He turned towards Levi,

“I-I am not anyone disciple! Look old man, just let me go! I can go find my friends on my own!”

“You lied.”

“Huh?”

Levi immediately clutched at the back of Eren’s neck to keep the boy from running away and he flinched from the pressure applied. It hurt…

“You said you had a teacher.”

“I do have a teacher!”

“And none of these old man recognized you.”

“That’s because I am not their student! Let go! You are hurting me!”

Levi’s face grew darker and his grip tightened. Eren tried to pry the fingers off him, even attempting to push him away however that man seemed to be made out of rock!

“Let me go asshole! You are hurting me! Let GO!” And he punched Levi in the face.

Well, perhaps that wasn’t such a good move however it did loosened the grip on Eren’s neck and he took the opportunity to push the man away with all his strength and turned to run away. He could hear gasps and then silence. But Eren no longer care as he ran for his dear life. Heaving through his frantic breathe as he pushed through people blocking his way and he knew that weird man was after him.

He needs an escape and quick!

Finally what he seemed to be looking at the wooden stone house, he pushed through the paper wood door and found himself in an open room that seemed to look like an ancient kitchen where big dark pots being boiled through firewood. Many people in weird fatigues costumes and dresses stopped their hurries to stare at the young man who barge through their kitchen and Eren paled.

What is wrong with all of them?! Eren thought. There wasn’t seem to be any cameras nor does anything seemed to look fake! The last he remembered seeing the room was on display as a national property of the Chinese museum and he had been taking pictures with Mikasa and few others and now it seemed as if everything came back to life.

It must be a prank. It must be a prank he chanted.

He didn’t waste any more time as he frantically ran through the kitchen and then into other rooms he doesn’t even recognized in order to shake off the trail. He heard screams and shouts from some girls and men he passed until what finally seemed to be forever he found himself running towards a bigger looking wooden stone house with guards guarding the front door. Eren felt himself a moment of panic before he thought. Fuck it.

And he barged in. The guards were surprised as they tried to stop Eren from entering however he was quick enough to dodge the hands reaching for him. He slammed through the doors and quickly he ran pass the weird empty chat room and found himself into another room and shut it close. Trying to get his brain working for not noticing there wasn’t any locks or knobs he could bar.

Quickly he looked around the place and damn did everything look so ancient. So there were chairs and table but there’s no way he can underneath! And wait, is that hard brick thing a bed? Hell who even sleep on those anymore- And then the door burst open.

Eren thought his heart just stopped.

Levi’s face was darker than the thundering sky and he was intimidating as hell. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of that man.

“Of all the places, you just had to choose mine. It’s certainly someone sent you here.”

Eren paled at those words and shook his head, heaving through his frantic breathing and tried to shout at that man that he’s not but the fear and his thundering heart is making it nearly impossible to do so. So he shakily took a step behind as Levi moved closer until his hip touched the table.

Levi eyed the fearful kid and was torn between believing that brat or going for his killing instinct. He   wished he could avoid killing an innocent kid, however assassination is not something he took lightly. Just as his hand made contact with the sword. The boy flinched. 

“P-please” he pleaded, “I-I swear I am not a-any goddamn a-assassin! I- ” and his knees gave up on him causing him to sobbed against the foot of the table for support.

Eren could no longer bear with the frightening man in front of him so he looked away and tightly squeezed his eyes out. Gripping at the hem of his tee shirt for dear life.

That was it. He would die young and as a virgin as well. In all his sixteen life, he regretted not messing around with anybody he could get his hands on. Otherwise the girls he dated. Kristen, Shelly, Wendy, Lina and the list goes on. He should have followed their lead and screwed them over. But he was a coward and always bolted out when their make out session goes intense. Oh, how he wished he could turn back time…

Slowly or what seem forever, Eren felt cool hand touched his cheek, gently nudging his chin upwards. Eren slowly pried his eyes open and saw the man puzzled. His brows furrowed and his thumb gently swept on his cheek and Eren felt a wet trail. And then another.

Only to realized he was crying.

“What are you?” The voice was soft. Eren could only stare at those intense grey orbs and slowly trailed down towards the hand that touched the side of his face.

Levi stared and lingered his eyes a little longer on the shape of the eyes and the nose, then down towards the cheekbones and towards the lips. The boy was strange and oddly rapturous.

Gently Levi tore his hand away from the boy before he remembered it was late afternoon and he has duty to get to before the competition tomorrow.

Leaving a flushed kid on the floor.

“Don’t even think about running away. If you know what’s good for you.” He said with a heated glare that sent a shiver down Eren’s spine. He walked out towards the door and quickly came three scary dudes in military… fuck! Is that an armour he is wearing? Why the hell is everyone dressing up so ancient? The last he remembered the place was empty and...

Eren felt like a heavy weight just dropped on him. He shook his head.

It can’t be…

The older man seemed to be speaking up an order and took one last look at Eren before the scary dudes slammed it shut. No doubt guarding the fucking door.

What. The. Hell?! Eren quickly stood up from his ground and tried to open those damn doors but they won’t barge.

“Fuck you guys! Let me out! Dammit!”

“You guys are crazy! Definitely out of your fucking mind!”

“I am definitely calling the police on you!” **_No signal._**

_No signal._

_No signal._

As tiny bits of memories started piecing together and Eren gulped and paled. He didn’t want his intuition to be true however it was just a hunch and it was beginning to make more sense than Eren had let on.

It can’t be.

There’s no way it can be true. He panicked.

“Fuck you buffalos! I SWEAR YOU ARE ALL DOING THIS ON PURPOSE! THIS IS NOT FUCKING FUNNY! Let me OUT! LET ME OUT!”

Eren swore through all kind of shits he knew and he must have heard snickers before he stopped, flushing with embarrassment. It was childish. But he couldn’t care less.

He must find another way if he wants to get out alive

* * *

 

Levi walked out of his place and towards what seemed to be the servant quarter, he signalled a servant to his way.

“Prepare me a few male clothings about your size. Be sure that they are clean.”

“Yes, general.”

The male servant bowed and then hurried forward to bring the clothes out. Levi waited for a moment as he eyed the weather. It was dark and it was also promising a storm soon. Well, good for harvest. It had better not rain tomorrow.

“General.”

The male servant had returned and bowed. Stretching his arms further with the clothes prepared. Levi took hold of the clothes and turned back on his heel. All the while, he thought about what to do with the boy.

Silently he signalled the guards off with his hand and gently pushed the doors open, he found the brat inspecting the room. Touching and feeling up any objects he found. The older man kept quiet as he walked across the room. The boy was totally oblivious about the situation and still had his back towards Levi.

Out of curiosity, Eren kneed at the edge of the bed and climbed onto it. Feeling its hardness and then peering out towards the scenery that separated the room from the garden by a carved screen.

“Who the hell even sleep on such hard bed…” muttered the boy and it didn’t went unnoticed by the older man.

“Apparently everyone.” Levi answered, startling the boy as he whipped his head around towards Levi.

Eren narrowed his eyes and was attempting to hiss at the man before his face was muffled by clothes thrown on his face.

“Wear these. You attract too much attention.”

Eren pulled the clothes off him and studied at the clothes, confused. “Why? My clothes are just fine.”

Levi glared. “I am doing you a favour kid. Be grateful I didn’t mess up that face of yours. I don’t know what’s your identity or who had been foolish enough to send you here but I am keeping you in my sight.”

Eren was pissed. That dumb old man must have been really deaf! He threw the clothes aside and stood up.

“I am not a spy! For fuck sake, you are crazy you know that?! Everything is weird! Everyone is weird! You are weird! You all dressed up like some kind of fuck up ancient historian from the -” And Eren paused. His eyes growing wider and he trembled slightly.

“F-from the… no no…it’s not true. It’s not true. ”

Levi’s eyes narrowed further as he watched the boy heaving frantically.

“Oi, what the hell are you mumbling about.”

Just as Levi tried to get closer, someone had knocked on the door and a warrior came in kneeing on one knee with hands fisting together above his head.

“General! Our infantry recruitment has been most successful above twenty thousand from across the state. Now we awaits your order!”

“We will formulate the Juugo system. Commander Erwin will led the army by the emperor’s will. ”

“遵命(To do as you bid)”

Levi sighed as he watched the doors closed and turned to face the brat.

Immediately he cursed and quicken his pace, in time to catch the fainting boy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Wow, I wish I was there to see the battlefield!”_

_Armin grinned. “Me too. I love reading up their strategies! It’s really interesting. Look! They even have evidence when the Battle of Guiling happened between Wei and Qin! They had actually moved to the south in order to protect its capital but then ended up defeated on their way.”_

_“I think I remembered Mr. Hanson said something about the thirty-six stratagems, something about attacking vulnerable spot when the enemy is focusing on the other side.” Eren smirked when he saw that Armin was surprised at the information._

_“I am surprised you even remembered that. Though, I hope you pass history Eren, did you?”_

_“I did. I studied before the test remember?”_

_“Yea, you did. You were burning the midnight oil after consuming four hours straight in Dragon Age.”_

_Eren puffed in annoyance. "I passed didn’t I?”_

_“Sure, you won’t be that lucky the next time.”_

_Eren groaned.  “I passed Armin and that’s all it matters. Even Mikasa didn't nag me about it. But the lessons would be even awesome if he also teaches us how to fight like they did. I am pretty sure there is like- a hidden technique or something…”_

_Eren peered towards a painting about a description of the battle and he was unconscious of himself staring at it. There was something that Eren couldn't quite put a finger on it. He was mesmerized by picture and found that he had like this painting scene better than the rest. Most likely his new found hero was on the scene._

_Armin rolled his eyes, “Of course Eren, you and your fighting fetish. It would be even great if you stop getting into fights all the time.”_

_Eren looked offended._

_“Hey, I didn’t start the fights. If only a certain horseface would  stop pissing me off all the time then I might."_

_“And just what did he ever do to you?”_

_“The neighing.”  Eren shrugged._

_Armin groaned. “You are impossible.”_

_“So where did you get that amulet from?”_

_“Oh this? I bought it from that guy over there.” Armin smiled as he held out the butterfly amulet he had been playing with his fingers and pointed towards the small stall. A lazy looking old man selling all kinds of necklace, fake jades and talisman._

_Eren raised an eyebrow. “They are all fake.”_

_“Of course they are fake. We are going back tomorrow and I don’t think we will have time to shop for souvenirs. So I am buying one right now, you know, for my grandfather.”_

_Eren hummed and curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards it. He bend down and looked at all the spread out accessories._

_**“Ah young lad, what are you looking for?”**  the Chinese man asked._

_Eren looked at the old man and returned a smile._

_Replying in the foreign language. **“I am looking for a souvenir for my sister.”**_

_**“Oh, you know mandarin, child. Very good. Very good… hmm, only for your sister kid? Not buying one for yourself?”**  The old man hummed._

_Eren let out an embarrassing chuckled. **“I don’t think I have enough. I could only afford one.”**_

_The old man hummed once more before he put his old blue book away and reach his hand out._

_**“Young lad, can I have a look at your palm?”** _

_**“Huh? Why?”** _

_**“I will give you a free fortune telling, young man. Come here.”** _

_And Eren did. Armin came closer and watched as the old man studies his palm with interest. The old man looked up towards Eren and looked closely before going back to his palm, humming approvingly._

_“ **You got a very unusual path ahead of you boy. Very interesting indeed.”**_

_Eren raised his eyes questioning. The old man chuckled in a drunken way before letting go of the boy’s hand._

_**“You will lead thousands of ships and be not afraid of the scales that brings you crown nor fear of the darkness ahead. You will have people surround you and so will the flower of strength and delicacy to uphold your reign and battles.”**  The old man recited._

_Eren stared._

_Couldn’t really decide if the old man was making fun of him or he was just that drunk._

_Armin listened but he didn’t understand a word about what the old man was saying._

_“What did he said?”_

_Eren snapped out of it and frowned. “Something about ship and flower shits…”_

_“What?”_

_Eren shrugged._

_The old man began to fanned himself with the blue book again before he selected out a piece on the spread out accessories and held it out towards the boy. Leaning forward and nudged the boy in front of him._

_“Huh?”_

_**“Take it boy. Take it. Don’t need to pay for this. It’s my gift to you boy.”** _

_But Eren was unsure and he slowly took the necklace. **“I-I can pay for th-“**_

_**“Shush! It’s a gift. Don’t argue with an old man about such trivial matter.”** _

_Armin was surprised and turned towards his friend._

_“It’s beautiful. Is he giving you this?”_

_Eren nodded, uncertain as he looked from the man to the old necklace he gave him. He traced it with his thumb._

_It was an old craved jadeite jade dragon. Nonetheless, it had looked as if the deal was real and for some odd reason Eren shuddered at the sight of it._

_**“It symbolise a transformation of the journey in your path my boy. Be sure to hold it tight and May good fortune be with you.”**  The old man grinned._

_**“T-thank you.”** _

* * *

 

Eren woke up to a dark ceiling where a candle was lit by the bed. His mind was still hazy with bits of recollection of earlier. He winced at his stiffed neck as he sat up.

Where was he?

_“General! Our infantry recruitment has been most successful above twenty thousand-”_

Eren immediately choked at his saliva going down the wrong pipe.

No way…

Eren looked around and indeed he was still in the room where that midget had found him.

Not that he was short. He was almost at eye level with Eren but he just couldn’t resist calling him that.

Pushing back the thick blanket aside, Eren found himself touching the chilly ground with his bare feet and saw that his sneakers are gone.

Someone must have changed his clothes when he was unconscious. He was a little insulted at that. No doubt it was that crazy midget who had taken advantage to change his clothes. Immediately Eren looked down and patted where his pockets were and those were not his pants. His phone, his watch and his wallet were in his pockets.

Shit. It was a new phone and an IPhone 4S his sister had managed to get for him during his birthday this year. It wasn’t all the time they had the luxury to afford anything else. However seeing as his sister Mikasa had a pay rise, she couldn’t resist not getting him a phone as his sweet sixteen.

Eren quickly rose from the bed and started searching for his clothes. Patting onto dark spots he couldn’t see very well. The room was chilly and there wasn't a fan or any air conditioning in the room. How lucky would it be if their one room apartment was this cold. Surely it would have save them from buying another fan.

He shivered at the loose clothes he was wearing. Wishing he had somehow brought his jacket with him and then he frowned. How was he able to get back home later? Will there be people form his timeline noticed that he was gone? Surely they will be. But then how will they be able to save him and bring him back to the future? Don’t they need a time machine for that? Will his phone be able to contact them? He hope his sister wouldn't do anything crazy like threaten the police force or anything embarrassing... well to be honest, he is missing her now. Very much so.  

Suddenly there was a slight thump on the ground and Eren quickly looked around the room for the source of the sound. As if he was delusional, he had beginning to think that the room had stretched excessively in length. No wait… he rubbed at his eyes again and the room had looked back to normal.

Eren chuckled hesitantly at himself. He must have been really tired.

Or he must have knocked on the head very hard when he had fainted. Eren shook his head and gave up about finding his clothes. He turned around and went back towards the bed when something thumped again.

Eren whipped his head towards the sound again and this time was louder than before. The room still looked devoid of anything else except for the wood furniture, chairs and table. It sounded as if someone had dropped a crystal ball or something of the weight.

It was beginning to creep him out. It was dark and quiet and he didn’t quite like being in such an unfamiliar room. It reminded him of a horror movie he saw when he was younger. Not to mention, it could be anything! He doubt it was an animal but then he could hardly see with just a candle lit on his bedside when the other side of the room had looked so much swallowed by the darkness. It wouldn't have been the furniture would it? Does it toppled with such-

_**T H U M P !** _

Immediately Eren stifled a cry and quickly jumped onto the bed clutching the blanket close to him immediately. He quickly looked around and he was certain it was no wind since all windows were shut tight. His heart was racing and for a while, Eren was still. His hands were beginning to sweat and with the way his heart was pounding, it was no doubt the loudest in his ears.  He could feel his blood curdling as if he could sense himself watched. He was half expecting to see something terrifying popping out from the darkness and another half hoping whatever it was, stayed there till the morning rises.

The boy gulped and reluctantly took hold of the blanket and wormed the blanket close around him with his back pressed up against the mahogany wall.

He stayed there with wide eyes shifting uneasily through the darkness and what finally seemed to exhaust him, slowly his lids were beginning to flutter with heaviness and Eren gradually succumbed into sleep. 

Unnoticed of two ghostly eyes watching him in the darkness.

 

* * *

 

“Oi!”

Eren woke up with an involuntary jerk as his blanket was flung away and tumbled forward on the bed.

Eren was slightly disoriented as his eyes were trying to adjust to the brightness around him. He dizzily sees through the room with a drowsy mind. He yawned and finally used his hands to good use to push himself up to sit properly before meeting two heated silver orbs above him.

“Get your ass up. I have work to do.”

Eren grunted, ruffling his messy bed hair.

"Chillax old man. Coming..."

Levi frowned at the boy stiffly got off the bed.

Eren paused and sighed. Looking around him once more before reality settled in him again.

_Not a dream then. Sigh._

"Tsk. How befitting of a young assassin or whatever the hell you are, Do mind if you prim yourself? You look like a fucking mess."

Eren tried his best to give the scariest glare since he was already way cranky up his ass due to lack of sleep and intrusion of privacy. He hoped it work. However, by judging the man's expression...

Maybe not. 

"And whose brilliant idea was it decided to change my clothes? If you are not helping then get out." Eren grumbled before looking around for his clothes. 

Levi scowled. Not appreciated to be address in such an informal way. Be it a lady or a child.  They ought to be respecting their superiors especially of someone in Levi's position. 

Eren still oblivious to the glare and the impatience running through Levi was thin. 

"So where are my clothes? I don't find them wherever you put them..."

"I threw it. Now hurry-" Levi snapped.

"What?!" Immediately Eren sprung up. His face disbelief before anger took over.

"Are you crazy?! Why on earth would you do that?! My phone and -!" Eren yelled and was suddenly cut off by being yanked forward with a fist gripping painfully in Eren's hair. Bringing him at eye level and his breathing was suddenly hitched. 

"Listen brat." His eyes were cold and his voice blade through Eren's nerve.

"You do not question my actions. Nor do you show me any disrespect. I suggest you start behaving according to where you stand. I can ensure you, the consequences wouldn't be in your favor." 

Eren gulped and not wanting to piss the man any further, nodded furiously or rather desperately. While mentally kicking himself to remember to filter his mouth next time before speaking. Well, if he got to live another day, that’s it.

For a moment, Levi studied the kid before releasing him. Satisfied with the response he had before he let the brat fall onto his feet and wondered for a while if he had frightened the kid too much. He eyed at the brat’s wear in the wrinkled servant’s uniform and tsk-ed in disapproval.

Again, it was an eyesore.      

"You are a fucking mess. I will expect to see you in a moment. Do not even think of running away.” Levi said in finality before he walked away. Flickering to two male servants into the room after issuing an order of wanting the kid to be in the main hall immediately when he is done getting ready.

The servants nodded.

 

* * *

 

He was nervous. Actually more than nervous. He was on his way towards another big ass building accompanied by another four misters-I-can't-leave-you-alone. Eren groaned. It was embarrassing enough that they forced their way to change his clothes, now he can't even have his own bloody privacy due to some stupid orders given to them and to add his misery, the dress slash with trousers were oddly uncomfortable. The sleeves were too wide and it was hard enough to walk in those black shoes with loose socks or whatever that is called.

Just as Eren entered the quoted 'big ass' place. It was huge and he spotted Levi sipping on his tea at the first mahogany chair looking bored while the other men in the room were frantic and disturbed. 

"General Levi! We haven't even finished dividing up the infantry! We can't deploy our soldier on the hilltops so soon!"

"I do agree with General Sorum about this matter. This decision was made far too lightly. It will take us about 3 or 4 days of travel to arrive at Dakan plains. Our men are not prepared for the battle yet. It will only send them a straight death."

General Sorum nodded quickly.

Levi sighed.

"It's the strategy I have received from _them_. It is merely telling us that we should get prepared if anything goes wrong with Duke Hugo. What do you think of this outcome, strategist? "    

The man in pale blue hanfu garment shook his head. "All squads are inexper- " he paused suddenly. 

Levi looked up then and saw the agitated brat standing at the entrance looking so lost. Attracting all the attention in the room. Everyone must have wondered what is a stranger doing outside the room where important discussions were held when everyone should know their places and not disturb these important figures. Levi guessed he would have to be a little grateful for the clueless brat to come.

Levi coughed as the other men looked at him with a questioning look. 

"It seemed like we will have to end this discussion right now unfortunately, I have a guest. Whatever done is done and all we have to do is to awaits their order when the time is right. So what do you gentlemen say we enjoy our leisure that is so rarely given before we are tossed right back in the battlefield."

Some of the men grunted and sighed. Slowly everyone stood up and gave a small bow towards one another before dispersing. 

Eren felt uncomfortable standing where he is as they looked at Eren when walking out. Wondering how is this kid important to have break their discussions with their respected general.

"Come in."

Eren had never quite felt so relieved when he heard the familiar voice. Quickly he heed towards it and stood in front of Levi who was still busy sipping in his tea. 

"...a-are we having a war right now?" Eren asked. Fidgeting on his feet.

Levi raised an eyebrow before he placed the chinese tea cup on the table right beside him.  

"Ho, aren't you observant."

Eren grimaced.

"We are living in a warring era. It's only matter of time before a maddening emperor is sane enough to unite all of the lands himself as he so declared."

Eren nodded. His mind suddenly clicking. _Why does this sound so_   _familiar..._

"It had displeased many other states that had resulted us many resistance and assassins."

Eren eyed the man in front of him wearily. "A-again I-I am not an assassin."

Levi nodded. "It's obvious not. You hold no daggers or any form of weapons and you are too thin and weak for a soldier to fight. Let alone attempting a miserable kill."

Eren frowned at the insults. "Hey, I can hold my fight well too you know..."

Levi chuckled. "Sure you do."

"I am not weak, you ass. I can fight! You haven't seen me taking down half the bullies I have in my school and you will be surprised at how well I hold my own. Eren smirked.

Levi's eye twitched at the vulgar addressing however knowing the kid possessed such an unfiltered mouth, he should have known better than to discipline him again.

"You never learn do you."

"What?"

Levi tilted his head towards the kid as if studying him.

"Brat, if you are so determined you have that strength, join the tournament tomorrow to prove me wrong."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the image of the jade.  
> http://www.masonkay.com/jade-jewelry-blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/217713.jpg  
> And you can always google up how male hanfu look like XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I so sorry about the late update, but here's chapter 3! Cheers! I have been so busy and there are still so much to do I don't know which to start off first. Anyway I have noticed I haven't exactly give you a proper image of these lovely characters here from this period and just in case you didn't really like the style I have came up with, feel free to brighten up the imagination yourself. 
> 
> And do leave me a comment or two if you have thoughts to share. Your opinions and encouragement always do wonders on me. Goodness, lets not forget the kudos!

Eren groaned for the hundredth time. He had spent hours in his confine room trying to train himself with the wooden sword and right now it’s more futile than being hopeful. He should have ask Levi for instruction or maybe a little bit of advice when he tossed him this thing.

“Here. A little piece of wood for you to play with. You will be given a real blade tomorrow on the arena.” Levi had said when he handed Eren a child’s wooden sword.

It was an insult and it was mean to be. Knowing that midget and his annoyingly nonchalant look that gave almost nothing away but secretly mocking at him. He had hard time adjusting to this bloody thing and what makes Levi know that he could handle a real sword? He whined.

He tried doing some fancy moves like how he had watch in those midnight shows. And his wrist had almost hurt at the unnatural twist and bend he had tried so hard to find.

For fuck sake, so if an opponent tomorrow try to stab him right in the heart with a real sword, won't he die on the stage? And Eren knew people in the past had been way more cruel than the generations in the future. So if bloodbath is happening on the stage will that extent to one's death...?

And then he thought of himself lying on the pool of his blood with his head severed off, instantly he paled. It's not uncommon how these barbarians finishes their opponent.

_'Oh God, I think I am going to be sick.'_

Eren staggered faintly as he threw the wooden thing away and wandered towards the chair and sink down. Grimacing and biting at his chapped lips for further comfort to ease his thumping heart.

If he is going to die on the stage tomorrow the fight might as well be bloody fireworks so that he could end up in history and maybe Armin and Mikasa might even study about him in the tales. Eren could just sob right here right now and he didn't care if Levi came in time to catch his pathetic moment, perhaps that might earn him a sympathetic look and spare him from the fight and protect him all the way through until he found a way to get back? That guy was already suspicious enough and if Eren wins the fight, he might be able to earn some money and try to find himself a cheap rent with a breakfast in bed? But either way he could get to fill his belly full.-But if he doesn't win or join the fight, how will he survive after this tournament? He was being well fed with a hard bed since someone was curious enough to keep him under watch and hence the accommodation came with it. What about if he stick around the Shaolin temple and offer himself as an errand boy or a cleaning boy but definitely not a monk since they shave hair off so that he could still fill his belly full and figure out how to get back. It was this place after all that made him stumbled back in time.   

“I don’t even know what the fuck am I doing here.” The golden weaver flew just in time on the window still and chirped at him before chipping another few around. 

The weather looked nice. No storm was approaching and the breeze was just right. Eren let himself relax to the sound of the nature before he shook his head in sudden frustration. 

"I don't get it. Why am I even here? How did I even get here and how the fuck do I get back?! And what the hell am I going to do about tomorrow?!" 

"This is interesting enough. How I can get back in time and shites alike. Really, it's quite exciting when you got the front row seat to experience it. But how in the world am I going to survive in this? I know nothing about time travel and getting back home and I am afraid that this is going to be the last place I travel and stuck here forever!"  Eren panicked before he covered his eyes with both hands and started sobbing a dry cry. 

Just then a cough interrupted his reverie.

In a second, Eren stopped his whining and whipped his head behind him and found both doors wide open with Levi walking in. His long hair was pulled back, still looking so ever gracefully slick back with a silver clamper.  

 _Great_. Embarrassment quickly flood in while sharp gray eyes bored into his wide ones. He tossed Eren a pile of clothes of what felt like silk and turned to take a seat across his.

"I see you are quite thoroughly entertained."

Eren shrugged if off. Cheeks still red and he was trying his very best not to look affected. "Well, it's not like I have anything to do but why do I have to change my clothes again?" 

Then Levi paused to give him a deadpan look. As if to say **_you are not serious._**

"...well?" Eren asked, a little confused at why he was given the heavy clothes. Besides, he usually wear the same outfit through morning, afternoon and night. As long as he wasn't sweating, he will consider it hygienically clean. 

Levi sighed. "I hope you are not hoping around the whole day wearing the same thing and smelling like horse feces. There will be a feast tonight with all the travelers so we must be present." He answered.

" _ **Y** **ou**  _must be there. Why do I have to attend? I am quite content with my happy meal your people send me anyway and I smell just fine. Thank you very much" Eren said , a little offended to be compare to a horse shit.

Then older man's brow pinched.

Eren felt the air got heavier and hesitantly sat up straighter and then placed the clothes aside, still ignoring the stare drilling into him. Levi proceed pouring a cup of tea himself .

"You are a contestant. You should know it's a rule that all fighters should attend. I am merely there to watch out for danger."

"Oh, I doubt there will be an assassination on you while we eat." Eren joked lightly.

Levi glanced at the boy and shrugged.

"It happens." he replied nonchalantly with his face giving away nothing and Eren couldn't tell if he was trying to tell him a joke.

"Hmm... okay, well... I mean, I am not the assassin you know that right... whatever." the boy mumbled, a little skeptical about the man across him. "Shouldn't there be like an exception for anyone not to go? What if I am sick and it might be contagious?"

Levi placed his tea on the table and studied him.

"Are you?"

"Well there's HIV everywhere." Eren replied before quickly added "Pretty sure I am clean anyway."

Eren bit his lower lip then and restlessly fidgeted in his seat.

"... so does that mean I don't have to go?" He asked finally with a hint of desperation. 

Levi huffed in amusement. 

"Are you really that afraid of competing tomorrow? I thought you have so much of that toughness that no one can take you down. Wasn't it you who said you wanted to prove me wrong?" 

It was a bait and he knew it. It was beginning to hurt his pride so much that he didn't want to give the older man the satisfactions. Not with the fact that he was boasting it so much just this morning and now he wished he hadn't done that.

 _Oh Eren, when will you learn to keep your mouth to yourself._ Eren thought as if he could actually imagine Armin saying that.

"I-I am not afraid! But that was school and I mean..." Levi couldn't help but further scrutinized the kid with his stare. He knew what his eyes could do and that huge puppy doe eyes he was receiving kind of amused him to no end. Who knew this prideful brat was this fun to torment.

Eren bit his lower lip harder and sink back further into his seat. Resignation written all over. "I-I don't know how to fight with a sword..." He finally admitted. Almost a whisper.

"Ho. And what does this have to do with me if you do not know how to fight with a sword."

"I don't know. Teach me maybe?"

Eren said in hope that he will teach him as he played with the hem of his sleeve and finally what seem to be forever, Eren couldn't help but take a glance up at the man across him. Only to find the man studying him with an odd look.

"No."

Eren was beginning to feel afraid for himself and he knew he will be dying of embarrassment later but he continued. Since his motto was always do first, consequences be damn. Whatever to keep the old man to change his mind.

“Why not? You must be very good in it."

"Isn't this your tournament to prove me wrong?" Yea, he kind of dig that grave himself, no need to repeat that! Dammit. 

"But- you are so experienced! You have fought in wars before didn't you? You have this mean looking sword and you are a general! So your fighting skill or sword skill whatever, must be very admirable. I was just wondering if I could at least learn from the best... that's all." Eren tried with his eyes wide and innocent. The talent Mikasa always stumbled upon.

"Nice try brat. If I were you, I would start practicing and less idling." Levi snorted, watching Eren with amusement and made a move to get up from his seat.

"O-or unless it's all talk and you have bribe your way in!" Oh no, that glare.

"Well, it's a common trade between high ranking officials or unless you're related to-" and he shut up. Ooooh those eyes were seething (Or at least that's what Eren saw) and since he was not willing to dig the hole further himself, he gave the man a small timid smile before looking away.

Levi moved from his seat and walked nearer to the boy who had sucked in a deep breath and awaiting for the worst to come but the elder man stopped his track right before glancing at the wooden sword and then glaring towards Eren. Soon, he turned and walked out of the room and Eren gave a silent thank to his ancestor or to anyone who was listening to his pleads. 

For a second Eren had the strangest feeling that he was actually being ordered to pick the damn sword up and follow him. Well-

"Oi brat-!" the voice growled and Eren quickly interrupted. "R-right, coming!"

And he quickly went to pick his wooden sword up and out the door where Levi left. His face must have looked as if ready to kill someone. The guards stood their ground throwing angry stares as Eren stumbled out to follow the offended general.

* * *

He. Was. Exhausted.

Tired enough to fell asleep on his feet soon if his legs couldn't carry him fast enough into his room.

For nearly 8 hours (roughly? Maybe? He still haven't gotten his watch yet since it was confiscated by the big meanie), he nearly got stabbed almost twelve times in a row from that bloody sword Levi was wielding and that fuckhead wasn't even holding back that brutal strength of his and hence giving Eren so many bruises on his body and enough to last him through a week horror.

~~Geez oversensitive much?~~

Eren should remember that from now on, challenging Levi was impossible unless he got a death wish or mad enough to take him on again (which was not possible. He had checked.) Someday that mean looking sword will be the end of him. The session was very tormenting and it was just only training. Imagine how tomorrow's he was going to fare. Oh dear him. He should just write Mikasa a confession letter about how he had burnt half of Mikasa's difficult collections of Imagine FX before the trip by accident since he thought it was some random magazines by the table and chuck a whole bunch into it. Imagine his horror the day after. Those were expensive shits.

It was dawn and night was soon approaching and Eren couldn't help but fall asleep once he hit the bed. And the pleasure only lasted for a moment before he was gently awaken by three female servants trying to get him up for a bath for the feast now. 

Levi must have known the state he was in and sent these women to help him. Well, that's very kind of him but he was so tired that he didn't care anymore. In fact they manhandled him into the another room where the hot bath was ready with a scent that smelt suspiciously like Rose and the had even scrubbed him from head to toe after a fruitless struggle.

The elder woman scolded him for making their job harder when he try pitching his thoughts about wanting to bath himself and somewhat she had bullied him into obedience. That eerily reminded him of his sister.

Next was Hanfu or robes whatever it was called. He just never get these clothes. They were heavy (but silky) and inconvenient and look at that bloody length! No doubt he will be tripping on the stairs later. He would be so warm underneath and the clothes itself was covered with so many layers that Eren found it troublesome to slip in one after another. Levi must have borrowed this from someone else but he wondered who.

Eren finally sobered up a little after the warm bath and he found himself wearing a forest green on the outside and an antique white on the inside. It looked a little different than what he had just now and this was a lot thicker than the previous clothes he had worn so far. Since this robe-thingy was filled with quite a fine detail of delicate gold embroidery with those lavish brocades all over the outer layer, Eren decided to keep his comments to himself this time since this Hanfu looked kind of nice. It must be quite a feast if he was given this clothes for it.

"Dear boy, you looked dashing tonight." The elderly woman commented with a soft smile on her pretty stern face after giving the final touches to his clothes. The two younger servants giggled at that and nodded at Eren who blushed and grinning a little bashful.

"Thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The feast was superb. The main hall was brightfully lit with many candles burning from the candle holders on every wall to each their standing candle holder. Each of the visitors gets a small table of their own however without a chair. How very strange Eren thought when they had to sit on the red cushion on the floor and a table that reminded Eren of a breakfast tray. But it was heavier and plainer than those trays he had seen before. These woods will probably worth quite a fortune if he were to sell it in the future.

Levi sat at the very front with the other officers of his rank and the distance between them was pretty far away. But not far enough to be able to peek a glance at that man without having the big guy next to him blocking the view. As usual Levi looked unapproachable in his seat and often scowling at his cheerful neighbor who kept trying to make little conversations with him. He looked a little grander and some of the officers were wearing battling armours just to show off their statues. Eren sniffed a little, finding himself a little lonely in a midst of so many people from the past he don't even know.

The feast went by fast and there were many beautiful dancers around who finished their performances and scattered around to entertain the guests. Eren included but he had politely send her away, telling the pretty maiden he knew how to pour his own drink. She looked offended actually. The food was delicious enough and mostly Eren did was looked down either on his plate or playing with the hem of his sleeves suddenly finding his nails quite interesting too. A few times he could sense those sharp eyes on him and it somehow made him a little self conscious about his table manners. He could barely even manage his chopsticks and the strangers around him were chuckling or trying to make a comment or two in difficult proverbs he could hardly give a shit about. In the end, he gave up trying to lift a rice on the chopsticks and opt for the little spoon used for the deserts. Eren ate in silence and relishing in his new found love for the sweet cakes Eren never knew it existed.

And then the muscular stranger beside him suddenly wants to chat with Eren.

"Boy! What is your name?" the stranger asked in loud cherry voice and that startled Eren quite so who had just stuffed one big solid sweet cake into his mouth and he tried so hard not to choke in surprised. It took him a moment to chew it into pieces and the stranger must have noticed and patiently waited for Eren to finish his business. The stranger looked faintly entertained.

He must have been rushing too quickly when Eren realized he had swallowed them in the wrong pipe and he jolted up coughing, using his oversize sleeves to cover his mouth. Some strangers laughed and it must have been bad when a strong hand patted helpfully on his back and he looked up and saw the muscular man trying to give him his cup of tea.

Eren was grateful for it and quickly drank the tea offered. His face was flushed in embarrassment when he was done and tried to muttered an apology. Pretty aware he had just made a fool out of himself.

The man gave a merry laugh then and shook his head.

"I was at fault too. These savory sweet cakes are hard to come by these days and such quality are only found in Chu! Quite heavenly I must say. I heard five of these are worth twelve shillings. Very expensive!" The man said with a wide smile. 

Eren nodded mutely.

"I am Mitabi Jarnach from the northern mountains." The man introduced, tilting his chin high up. "And where must you be from?"

"E-eren Jaeger from around... here."

"Hmm really, surely you are not native! You don't look like the people of Qin and your name is very strange! And so is your accent... I bet you must have been from somewhere else? Yea? Are you the Uygur clan?" Mitabi guessed. But since Eren had no idea what an Uygur is, he nodded, pursing his lips and Mitabi instantly looked pleased about it.

 _'The fuck is an Uygur?'_ Eren thought and noted a reminder to ask Levi about that later not before he started getting suspicious about certain things. ' _Qin... Which Qin dynasty am I in? King Xiao of Zhou or Qin Shihuang?_

His heart and mind racing with the possibility of him ended up in the warring states? Fuck.

Double fuck.  

"Ah, war times are hard now and many tribes in the borders are seeking refuge in cities they find safest. I dare say you made a good decision! Or else we will be fighting off as enemies! Those animals from other borders don't give a damn if you don't belong to the state. They slaughter those who enter you see." Mitabi explained as all Eren did was to listen attentively and gulped about his current situation and kept pouring drinks into his mouth in order to calm down.

_“General! Our infantry recruitment has been most successful above twenty thousand from across the state. Now we awaits your order!”_

_“We will formulate the Juugo system. Commander Erwin will led the army by the emperor’s will. ”_

He remembered Levi saying something about forming a Juugo system known as 'Go' in Armin's storybooks and he must have ended up in the Warring State period. Oh fuck. Who else would use the Juugo system if it's not the Qin military itself? The system was none created by a Qin chancellor as a means of organizing troops. But didn't Duke Hugo failed and died as a result?

That night due to easing his nerve, Eren lost track of how many cups he had drank and not just him but many were getting merrily drunk before the competition tomorrow. Not to mention, he had met so many interesting people! Even though he had hard time remembering all their names and understanding their culture but as long as he kept his mouth shut, he believed the night will go just fine. Some were friendly, haughty and many who passed by kept pouring the white wine into his cup to the extent of his belly stuffed with the drink.

"Young man! A toss to our tournament tomorrow! May victory come to the strongest man!" Came a bald man in his thirties boomed with both his arms filled with two erotic female dancers and some kept giggling and pouring fine wine into everyone's empty cup including his.

"..cheers." Eren replied rather weakly and drank another cup of these fine satisfying bitter wine down his throat. They tasted more like rotten sour grapes to him anyway.

"So, what brings you here young man!" Someone asked.

"Huh..."

"Seemed like a legit answer." Someone joked and the men around boomed in laughter.

"The kid look so skinny! Are you sure you are in the right tournament boy?" Another fit of laughter joined.

"Who's your patron kid?" Someone asked and Eren could feel himself flushing red even thought his mind was getting cloudy.

Bloody hell.

"Em' not a kid! S-sixteen years old!"

"Aww, he is not a kid he says" The man- whose name Eren vaguely remembered as Ah Ho that sounded a lot like A-hole joked around and another round of laughter came. They were all drunk and having fun. Somewhat making Eren in the centre of the joke which kind of pissed Eren off.

"I say I am not a kid! General Rivi- no! R-rivaille is my patron! Ha!" Eren boasted. And then suddenly there was a wave of gasp and shout. "Lucky boy!" some claimed as some sneered in jealousy "Your words are lies! Generals do not take in weaklings! General Rivaille of all people!" The men around started talking quite loudly and many scrutinized him and some laughed it off as a joke while some started questioning him and taking the comment quite seriously.

Eren glanced off to his right and found Levi looking at him under those sharp stares before the person next to him captured his attention and once again returned his attention to his men. Eren huffed in irritation before he was pulled by someone else on the sleeve and found a weird mustache man grinning and giving him another cup of wine.

"Hey ya come come you strutter! Here! Cheers!"

As time flies, Eren was officially drunk and he was about to drink another round when strong hand lifted it away from him and Eren's view was blocked by a curtain of dark gray silk that almost look familiar. He whined at the loss of his drink.

"You have enough. Excuse us." Levi said pulling the pretty drunk kid in one arm strength and manhandled the brat to move. Eren whined and a few times trying to lean forward to garb the wine but it was just getting further and further from his grabby hands. His mind was a mess and he turned his head and saw Levi very close to him and suddenly he had the urge to complain and how those bruises still hurts! Levi was mean and he was the meanest person Eren hadn't met!

"Leeeeeviiii~!" Eren said unconscious of his voice high and wavering, clutching onto Levi as he tried to stand but his legs were weak as if they were made up of Jelly. He giggled, not caring at all.

"I don't knoooooooooooow wwwwwhy I am- hiccup* here! Leeeeeeeeeevi issss- hiccup* meaaan! And Liiiiviii iss scaaary - hiccup*  He hit me! Beat me wiz da meeaaan swore b-badly - hiccup*" Eren wailed.

Eren staggered as he walked away from the hall with an arm clutching tightly onto his wrist to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

"Leeeeeviiiii~ Livaaaaaleee Oh! Look! I-I see cr-crocodile! Oh my God! The-there is a fucking crocodu! In dat treeeeeeeess!" He stumbled trying to point where he thought he saw it. 

"You are embarrassment. Shut the fuck up before I leave you here." Levi growled and he half carried the drunken boy to walk away from the crowding hall and then managing the stairs. Levi cursed when Eren pulled on his collar.

"Mi-Mikasaa do it some-sometimes *hiccup* Stupid h-horse f-sit *hiccup* meaaan to me a-and Mimi s-shuts t-ta assssshole up!"

Levi growled. "You fucking brat, let the fuck go of my collar!"

But Eren wasn't listening.

"S-she saaaaaaaysss aaaall de time daaad w-will cooooooome h-home! Ha! S-sssseven fucking y-years! He di-din't even s-say go-good-bye!" And then sobbing came and Levi couldn't believe his eyes and watched the brat cry.

"You are not serious." Levi groaned. The last thing he wanted was an emotional drunken in his arms. Why did he even bother to help this idiot.

"B-butz its- o-okay... i-ts ok-ay. I-I a-alwayz ha-ve "hiccups* M-imimi a-and Armiiiin..." Eren gazed at Levi distractedly with wide doe eyes "B-but-but t-hey *sobs* not h-here anym-more..." He sniffed pitifully as tears kept pouring out, damping Levi's garment.

Levi found it hard to threaten the damn kid already. It was clear that the brat was drunk and doesn't exactly have a filter even when he was sober. This brat won't be the only one since there are so many orphans whose parents were killed from the wars they caught up and he sighed when he had to paused in his steps to shoved his sleeves on the brat's sobbing face. Disgusting. Really disgusting but it was hard to leave it be. 

"Stop crying. You are disgusting." Levi complained his voice softer than usual as he forcefully wipe the mucus off that brat's face. Easing the boy's cries.

Just as they reached Eren's confinement room, both guards who were guarding his door quickly came forward to take the almost unconscious brat inside but Levi waved them away. 

Levi dumped Eren unceremoniously onto the bed and threw the blanket over the boy. Levi went away to take a seat and a drink himself from the table.

"Mikasa..." Th brat murmured in his breath. His eyes were beginning to droop as Levi watched the brat slipped into a deep slumber. The man lean forward where the Avignon square lantern held the fire and blew it out. Not before he noticed one tile of the ceiling above had been slightly slanted. 

* * *

 

The stage was finally set. All contestant and many other spectator were already gathered together. All seats were finally taken save for the ones in the front row. Many other passer-by threw a curious look at the teenager who was squirming in his seat on the last row in obvious discomfort with a pretty decent sword he found on the table in his room this early morning. 

If only Mikasa knew what he had gotten himself into this time, she will be so angry. And only if she knew...

And if he's lucky enough, he might just be a witness to all these upcoming wars and hide safely till he found a way to return back to his home.

"Sire, may I see your slip."

Someone asked and Eren looked up to see a young man holding a book and a brush pen and that broke his reverie. So much for wanting to get away from reality. He was seated in the hard and wide armchair in the patio near the stage and he was beginning to think the fight was actually very serious stuff. The boy above him waited before he spoke again.

"Sire I need your slip." 

Eren looked around confused. What slip? Paper? Did he mean paper? Is paper even invented yet? 

"What slip?"

The boy got puzzled. He cleared his throat once again. Looking a little annoyed now. 

"Every contestant must have the slip given by their patron in order to take part in the Competition, sire. You need the slip in order to register."

 _Patron?_  But he has no- Eren gave a second thought and hummed in approval as if he had actually understood that shit. 

"Levi send me."

"What?"

"Levi is my patron. He - er had handpicked me last minute or just a few minutes ago."

The boy looked completely baffled. 

"Sire, I am afraid to say that you wouldn't be able to participate in this event if you have no actual prove to show you have a patron." The boy replied as he made a move to the next man nearby. 

Hope bloomed in Eren's chest. Perhaps he doesn't have to join after all! Since he could use the I-have-no-patron as his excuse towards Levi and blamed him for not going through the procedure he doesn't understand. Perhaps he could looked a little piss off to add in the effect. Now this doesn't seem like a -

"This young man will take part in this competition. I will be his patron." Eren whipped his head behind in a speed and found himself hitching. Levi came forward tugging on his silky colorless Hanfu to ease out the wrinkles. His left hand still holding that dangerous antique sword of his.   

Eren quickly looked back at the boy and saw that he was just as shock as Eren did. But with different reasoning of course. For instance Eren didn't want to see that bloody face not till he remembered exactly what had happened last night but he did remember something equally embarrassing. He was drunk!

"General Rivaille" The boy greeted in deep respect even going as far as bowing down and Eren could only sputter in disagreement. 

"Fancy seeing you ... here." Eren said nonchalantly, trying to hide his displease.

Levi gave Eren a glance before taking a thin bamboo strip from his wide sleeve and gave it to the young man. Again the boy lit up like a bloody Christmas tree and untie the string that binds the strip in a roll and spread it out. Nodding at the bamboo strip and he brought forth his brush and wrote something on his bamboo book. Handling back the strips to Levi and bowed down before walking off again.

Eren unconsciously nibbled at the bottom of his lip as the bamboo strip was thrown right onto his lap. Levi stood beside him observing at the surrounding.

"You better grind your weapon ready for the fight. It's starting soon. I have put you up on the third batch. You are 16 right?"

Eren nodded in hesitation. He wanted to groan, to scream and to cry. This fighting competition is serious and there is no way he could fight using the sword he had learn just the day after. He will need a gun for it. Wait is gun even invented yet? Oh my God.

His hand was mindlessly tracing on the inked characters on the bamboo strip on his lap. 

"Well... I am in the fight." Eren commented, his voice already wavering. 

And then the gong sounded. 

"All contestants on your feet! May the tournament begin!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I have run a mile.
> 
> Here are some more of these delicious sweet cakes (giggles). It's a must try!  
> http://www.silverkris.com/sites/default/files/1502-CNY-fullerton-635.jpg  
> https://mynoshpit.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/pineapple-cookies-nian-gao-tarts-and-rose-flavoured-water-chestnut-cake.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I will hear your opinions in this and if you see any error, please do not hesitate to let me know! And I do hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing them! Love.


End file.
